La musica notturna delle strade di Madrid
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Jack Aubrey e a condessa de Norwich. Fófis.


LA MUSICA NOTTURNA DELLE STRADE DE MADRI

Lembrança em dois movimentos

_Acordei sem o cansaço costumeiro nos ombros e costas. Era raro me sentir tão bem pela manhã. Nem ao menos experimentava o gosto amargo da bebida em minha boca. Tão estranho, porém tão providencial. Bocejei e, sentado, espreguicei meus braços, quase roçando minhas mãos nas baixas vigas da cabine. Então a vi deitada ao meu lado. Ela, aquela deidade de mulher. Prendi a respiração, como se aquilo fosse capaz de jamais acordá-la. Mas ela acordaria a qualquer momento. Acordaria e, sem o efeito do excelente vinho da noite anterior, recordaria do homem a quem tinha oferecido o corpo e a alma: um jovem comandante, inexperiente e desconhecido, que nada tinha a oferecer a ela a não ser o poder de tentar, sim, tentar satisfazê-la. E eu nem ao menos recordava se tinha conseguido concluir o ato com fervor e vigor, como uma mulher como aquela merecia._

_Que Deus tivesse compaixão da mulher quando ela acordasse e lhe desse o dom do esquecimento, ou que lhe desse um problema na cabeça, uma perda de memória repentina talvez, que a fizesse pensar que viera parar em minha cabine depois de não conseguir se pôr de pé, por conta da embriaguez, e alcançar a sua. Poupar-lhe-ia grande constrangimento diante de todo o contingente de marujos e especialmente diante dela própria. Enquanto preso àqueles pensamentos, eu continuava imoto, restrito, agora, apenas à absorção de ar estritamente necessário à minha sobrevivência, o mais sucinto possível, tanto que chegava a doer-me o peito._

_A lembrança abrolhou como uma rosa pela matina: o beijo candente - frenético e ao mesmo tempo lânguido de lábios e língua gelados pelo vinho do porto - acariciava minha pele de forma indescritível, jamais encontrarei palavras para adjetivarem o que senti, e tal foi a memória que fez enrijecer o mais ínfimo dos pêlos de meu corpo; foi uma sensação incrivelmente nova para um homem tão galanteador quanto eu. E me senti um menino envolto em sua primeira paixão por uma mulher mais velha. E deu-se início a uma meticulosa exploração em meu cérebro grogue, enquanto meus olhos conferiam a curvatura macia das costas alvas dela, que apareciam pelo trapo inadequado chamado de cobertor, quase indigno de tocar tão apreciável ser. Quanto mais eu me esforçava para lembrar da ação da noite, mas a boca tenra e doce daquela mulher inundava meu cérebro, tanto que meu baixo ventre pulsava insistente em tornar a tocá-la._

_Nossos corpos num só, coisa que em tempo algum imaginei acontecer, porque apesar de bem apessoado, nunca fui procurado por mulheres como aquela, de importância acima de qualquer homem, quase igualadas a uma duquesa ou até mesmo uma rainha. Eram mulheres intocáveis para mim e eu acreditava veemente que os homens que delas pudessem se aproximar ou eram uns filhos da puta abundantemente endinheirados, ou tinham pau de ouro, com uma jarda de cumprimento. Aquilo, contudo, se provou contrário, porque eu era ralé, o mais pobre dos pobres oficiais da Marinha de Vossa Majestade. Quanto à jarda... Bem, o exagero foi grande, e eu não posso me queixar de meu instrumento varonil, elogios nunca me faltaram. Contudo, minha escavação analítica me levou a conclusão alguma e me mantive prostrado ao lado dela, que dormia suavemente, a boca entreaberta, o ar batendo em meu peito nu, a divagar se corria para longe dali ou a acordava com afago para o dia ensolarado que acabava de raiar._

_Anne se moveu. Eu estremeci. Foi como um balde d'água, e de um salto pulei da cama, caindo dentro de minha calça, mal conseguindo fechá-la direito. Ela virou o rosto para mim com delicadeza, os olhos redondos e grandes sorridentes como os lábios, delgados e rosados. O azul dos meus olhos apreendeu o castanho quase negro dos dela e meu sorriso foi igualmente espontâneo._

— _O senhor já está de saída, comandante?_

_Não ousei responder. Na verdade, não pude fazê-lo._

— _Achei que hoje fosse o dia de __Saint Patrick__... o senhor sabe... no feriado ninguém trabalha... os marujos vão à terra se divertir..._

_Eu queria, por tudo o que era mais sagrado, acreditar no que estava ouvindo, contudo, sacudi a cabeça, achando que poderia acordar a qualquer momento. E quando dei por mim, Anne Montague Paulen, a condessa de Norwich, já estava de pé, o vestido quase posto, o rosto no chão, e a única e última palavra que eu pude discernir entre as que ela havia dito era "divertir". Deixei-a escapar por meus dedos, como a areia finíssima das praias espanholas, que mal para na palma da mão de tão leve, e somente quando a porta se fechou com suavidade atrás de mim, acordei para a realidade._

_O dia de Saint Patrick passou, e o dia seguinte, e o subseqüente... E ela jamais voltou a ser minha. Os detalhes daquela manhã de 29 de agosto de 1801, dentro da nau sob meu comando, eu guardo trancafiados numa memória que somente reencontro quando livre de qualquer vestígio de rum, ou vinho, ou grogue, quando me acho completamente a sós e nenhum outro pensamento me perturba a mente._


End file.
